Knockedup turn alley
by gryffindork01
Summary: Harry is locked in a cupboard while Draco confesses allllllll his secrets


Disclaimer: We thought our plan of finally taking over Harry Potter would succeed, when guess who should come down under but Daniel. Except our plan to ambush him failed when he didn't even turn up in Brisbane *sob*  
  
Author's Note: This is our second role-play in our collection as our first one was Loopy Lupin (I would advise you to read it).  
  
2. Knocked-up Turn Alley (notice anything here)  
  
Harry felt himself. (You sick minded people we know what you're thinking, since we were thinking it ourselves.)  
  
Harry felt himself fall flat on his face onto dusty grounds, he stood up, feeling the damage to his glasses and saw crates of dildo's and porno magazines. He then sidled up to the wall, he heard someone approaching, it turned out to be the shopkeeper, who sat in a dark corner, with one of his magazines, he seemed a little pre-occupied, so Harry quickly slipped out into the front room.  
  
Harry found himself inside a shop which he fondly remembered being called "Back-door sluts nine". He was looking around the walls quite interestedly, when his eyes fell upon a rotting, scabbed hand labeled the "the hand of pleasure". He read the tag attached to it: When your lonely and your lover's out of town, and your not getting any, just let me take control of you your in good hands now. P.S. Hand may cause infection!  
  
Harry then heard a tinkle of a door bell, and saw the person he would least like to see when he was searching around a store like this. He looked to his right, and saw a big, black cupboard which he quickly ducked into. He looked around the cupboard and found ideal looking sex toys; he made a mental note to stop by here later on with Hermione.  
  
Draco and his father were both looking around with intrigued looks on their faces, when Lucius said, quite firmly to Draco,  
  
'Touch nowhere or no one draco,'  
  
'Oh dad, you take all the fun out of life,' said Draco with his hands on his hips, stamping his foot.  
  
Mr. Backdoor then entered from the back room, pulling up his trousers. He spotted the Malfoys and made his way over.  
  
'Ah Lucius, I see you've returned.' Said Backdoor with a sly smile.  
  
'Yes I'm here to sell today; you see I have a few objects at home which might.ahem embarrass me in front of my Ministry friends.' Mr. Backdoor then went to fetch his price book to see how much he would bid for Mr. Malfoy's. ahem embarrassing objects.  
  
Draco than said to his father, 'Fffava, you said you'd buy me a new racing broom.'  
  
Argus Filch than stepped behind a bookcase and then said, 'you've gotta have ya wits about yyyyyyaaaaaa.'  
  
'Um... Yeah.' Said Draco.  
  
'What's the point of buying you another broom if your not even on the house team, you despicable, little git.'  
  
Draco looked capable of murder, 'Well Harry Potter's on the house team, he's not even that good, with his..', he then looked and sounded like Hermione in the presence of Gilderoy Lockhart (Lucius groaned 'here we go again.') .. With his stunning black hair, and his charming face and that adorable little scar, but most of all those vivid green eyes..'  
  
Harry stood there stunned and had a sudden urge to crack up laughing.  
  
Draco then looked into Harry's eyes with his cold gray ones, (Harry then noticed with a shock that Draco could see into the cupboard.) 'Why those eyes in there look exactly like my love's Harry's.'  
  
Harry then quickly shut his eyes a moment to late.  
  
'Why those eyes that look like Potter's just shut, but it would be absurd for Potter to be in here for--- POTTER, Malfoy screamed looking capable of murder again.  
  
He thrust open the cupboard doors, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, POTTER?'  
  
'Um.. Nothing,' said Harry looking awkwardly at the floor.  
  
'WHAT DID YOU HEAR,' thundered Malfoy.  
  
'Nothing much,' said Harry ringing his hands, 'Just you confessing your undying love for me.' Harry said quietly.  
  
Draco heaved a huge breath and put a hand to his cheast, 'Well run along now Potter.'  
  
Harry thought this was a close shave and headed to the door, purposely avoiding Malfoys eyes.  
  
'Phew,' said Draco to himself, 'Lucky he didn't hear me confessing my undying love for him.. Wait.,' he stopped abruptly, 'POTTER, GET BACK HERE.'  
  
Harry started with a jolt and started running faster.  
  
Ok that's all for now bye 


End file.
